khanubis_productions_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sezarian
" Quaedamhh aliahrr facilumhh in'linguahrr qi decipitahrr." "Some words are easy to mistake for one-another in this language." -Decius, after Dahmar accidentally used the word for trading (nagotiationhhi) when he meant to use the word for negotiations (negotiationhhi). The Sezarian language is a Latin-based language spoken by the Sezaris of the Sezari Empire. The conlang is written mostly in the Latin alphabet, but is formally written in the Malumnahrr script, such as in the Shin'Zari flag. It is spoken throughout the empire in 5 diverse dialects, and is also spoken as a minority language in the provinces of Kübör Chatahh, Kön Le and Kahbahr of the Khendu Sultanate. As of the mid 9th century, it had 65 million native speakers and 40 million people speaking it as their second language. In the Khendu Sultanate, it is required that a Khendan boy or girl be able to read, write and speak both Khendan and Shin'Zarese by the age of 14. For a complete list of Shin'Zarese words, see the Shin'Zarese Dictionary. Rules and characteristics Though the Sezarian language is strongly based on Latin and Italian, there are subtle differences, mainly the endings of a lot of words are the HH and RR (usually formatted as HRR, such as in "Cavahrr"). The HH is silent, so the word "Ethh" is pronounced just like the Latin word "Et". The RR makes an R sound, so the word "Cavahrr" is really pronounced as "Cavar". In words that form titles, such as son (fillumhh) and aunt (zahrr), the HH is masculine and the RR is feminine. They way one pronounces letters in Sezarian is just like one does in Italian. The gn is pronounced as a ñ'' sound, the ''gl like a y'' or a Spanish ''ll, the ae is pronounced like the I ''in words such as ''like ''or kind.'' To make a word plural, you add either one of these two suffixes; I and HHE. The I is used for most words (Cavahrri, Caninhhi, Umanhhi, etc.), unless there is already an I there, in that case, you use the HHE, like in Sezarhhe. One Sezari, two Sezarhhe. Unhh Sezari, Dohhi Sezarhhe. The Sezarian word for two is spelled usually as "Dohh", so why is it "Dohhi"? This is because in order two make something plural, you also pluralize the number, so you would say "Seihhe Sezahrre", not "Seihh Sezahrre". Like in other romance languages, such as Italian and Spanish, Sezarian verbs have different endings depending on who is doing the action. The graph below shows the words for "drink" (bevir). Example Words Hello="Aola" Goodbye="Ciaori" Thank you="Graz'tou" Please="Mei" And="Ethh" I="Eiyo" Me="Mahh" Mine/My="Miyahhr" You="Ti" Your="Toua" The="Lo/lahh/leerhh" Is/It is="Esthh" It="Isthh" Yes="Sihh" No="Noghh" No (none)="Neghh" If="Effs" Horse="Cavahrr" Person="Umanhh" Dog="Caninhh" Wall="Murhh" Weapon="Armohh" Armor="Armumhh" Peace="Pacemhh" War="Bellonhh" Necessary="Necessahrr" Chair="Sedihh" Food="Çibumhh" Drink="Poutumhh" Alcoholic drink="Bevumhh" Drink (as an action, such as "you drink")="Bevir" Water="Aqwahrr" Milk="Latahrr" Beer="Birrumhh" Wine="Vinumhh" Cow="Muccahrr" Pig="Swuhh" Sheep="Ovahrr" Chicken="Pollumhh" Logical="Loma" Brother="Fratumhh" Sister="Sorellahrr" Father="Pepahh" Mother="Memahrr" Uncle="Zohh" Aunt="Zahrr" Cousin="Cujinhh" Son="Fillumhh" Daughter="Filiahrr" To see all of the current words of the Shin'Zarese language, see the Shin'Zarese Dictionary Example Sentences Remar and Khamar. "Rhemahrr ethh Khamahrr" Is it necessary? "Esthh ç' unhh necessahrr?" It is necessary. "Ç'esthh unhh necessahrr." Shin'Zarese Variants Northern Sezarian This variant of Shin'Zarese is spoken by the inhabitants of Eistad Island. There are very few speakers of this dialect, since Eistad Island only has a population of 10,000. It is a variant of Sezarian mixed with Khendan, and is often even called "Khezarian" or "Sendu". It is spoken slower than regular Sezarian, meaning that Eistans can hardly understand speakers of regular Sezarian speakers. The Eistans speak this language entirely, and although it is a form of Sezarian, Khendans often understand it much better than Sezaris. Most of the words in the "sub-language" have been partially replaced with words of Khendan descendant, such as sultana (Sultan), which became zaultana from the Khendan zultan. Martean Sezarian Spoken in the Sezari colonies in the continent of Martea, south of the Baotar Islands, in cities such as Lundahrr, this variant has mostly the same grammar of regular Sezarian, but with many of the words partially replaced with Watonran words. Lingwahrr (language) became lingwafu from the Watonran shiyafu, çettahh (city) became chn'tahh from the Watonran chn'yar, and Sezari even took more of a Watonran route and became Shweizarohh. Category:Ar'Maaran Languages Category:Languages